1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to masks, single lens goggles and helmets used for painting, sandblasting and other activities requiring that the head, face or eyes be covered and protected while working. More particularly, the invention relates to a protective mask, helmet or single lens goggles having interchangeable lenses, and specifically, to a helmet which is characterized by an open lens window bordered by a pair of parallel sets of top and bottom lens slots defined by three tracks in a flexible cowl. The parallel outside lens slots are designed to receive a flexible, transparent lens which is attached to one in a series of adjacent lenses in end-to-end, rolled and perforated relationship and loaded in a canister which is removably attached to the outside and inside tracks. Each lens can be slidably projected across the open lens window by inserting the leading edge thereof through a feed opening in the canister and sliding the lens through the upper and lower outside slots between the outside and middle tracks bordering the lens window. When so positioned, the lens can be used until it is either obscured by paint or scratched or until visibility through the lens is otherwise limited or obscured. The leading edge of the lens can then be grasped at the track lip of the track insert and the lens pulled completely from the lens window to a line of perforation, at which time the adjacent and connected lens is extended from the canister and located in functional position, replacing the first lens. The damaged first lens can then be torn from the adjacent new lens at the track lip along the perforations and discarded. In a preferred embodiment, a tinted lens may be inserted in a pair of parallel inside lens slots defined by the middle and inside tracks, which parallel inside lens slots are spaced from the parallel transparent lens slots.
One of the problems which exists in industries that deal with painting, sandblasting and other activities which require the use of protective face masks, goggles and helmets with lenses, is that of periodically damaging or obscuring the lenses, thereby requiring that the protective equipment be discarded. Face masks which are commonly used to protect the eyes are typically shaped from a soft rubber or plastic material and the lens is usually constructed of a soft, flexible plastic or similar material which is easily abraded, fogged or scratched to obscure the vision of the wearer. Alternatively, in such operations as painting, paint can quickly settle on the lens and obscure the vision of the wearer, thereby requiring that the mask or helmet be discarded. While the cost of these masks is not usually excessive, the cost of the entire mask or helmet is generally significantly higher than the cost of replacing the lens itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of industrial masks, goggles and helmets are well known in the art for such industrial applications as painting, sandblasting and other operations requiring shielding of the eyes and/or protection of the face.
The most simple eyeshields commonly used in industry are one-piece, transparent goggles and eyeglasses which are provided with plastic frames and shatter-proof lenses for general application in an environment where eye hazards exist. Other eyeshields such as face masks and goggles which are commonly constructed of a soft rubber or plastic material with plastic lenses, are well known in the art and are used in such applications as painting, certain shop applications and other industrial applications requiring eye protection. More complex helmets and hoods fitted with lenses for viewing the work area are also known in the art for such applications as welding and sandblasting, where both the eyes and face must be protected. Helmets of this nature are typified by the Clemco Industries "Widespan" helmet, model WSH, which is characterized by an extra large window mounted in a helmet that carries a hood or cape for use in such operations as sandblasting. The "Widespan" helmet includes multiple, easily replaceable, peel-off acetate lenses which are attached over a fixed outer lens or window, in order to assure good visibility during the course of the job. As each acetate lens becomes dirty, pitted or is otherwise rendered unusable, it is peeled from the underlying lens to expose the clean lens. If the peel-off acetate lenses are not used, then the underlying helmet lens or window must be replaced if it is damaged. A similar helmet marketed by Clemco Industries is known as the "Apollo" helmet, which is constructed with a double shell to permit air circulation throughout the entire head area. The window viewing is slanted downwardly to allow clear vision to the lower part of the work area and to increase the overall field of vision. Multiple, peel-off acetate lenses allow convenient replacement of frosted, pitted or otherwise damaged outside lens. Pertinent patents relating to the helmet with interchangeable lenses of this invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,439, dated May 31, 1938, to A. H. Parmeles; U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,805, dated Apr. 15, 1952, to H. H. Hutchinson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,819, dated May 19, 1959, to J. H. Uphoff; U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,081, dated Jan. 31, 1984, to Robert E. Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,538, dated Sep. 24, 1985, to A. L. Moretti; and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,697, dated Jun. 7, 1988.
One of the problems which exists with prior art face masks, goggles and helmet systems wherein the lens can be easily obscured by paint, frosting, pitting or other damage, is the requirement of replacing the lens in the helmet or discarding the goggles or face mask when such an event occurs. For example, in the case of the Clemco "Widespan" helmet and the "Apollo" helmet, at least one peel-off acetate lenses must be applied to the underlying base lens or window, in order to facilitate a means of periodically replacing the exposed and damaged lens. Accordingly, if the operator fails to remember to place the multiple peel-on acetate lenses over the underlying permanent lens, the permanent lens itself can be inadvertently exposed and damaged, thus necessitating replacement and perhaps causing costly down-time on the job. Furthermore, the peeling off of successive layers of acetate or other plastic-type lenses can be laborious and time-consuming and each of these lenses must be provided with an adhesive, in order to secure successive layers of the lenses to the underlying base lens and to each other. Another problem which may become apparent with regard to the use of thin, peel-off acetate lenses, is that of simultaneously pitting the underlying lens or lenses when the exposed lens is damaged by sandblasting or other industrial operations.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved face mask, single lens goggles or helmet that is provided with interchangeable, transparent lenses which are carried in a canister attached to the face mask, goggles or helmet and are successively slidably replaced in the lens window of the face mask, goggles or helmet as the exposed, damaged lenses are individually removed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved helmet having a linear interchangeable lens capability, which helmet is provided with a canister fitted with multiple, flexible, rolled lenses attached in end-to-end, perforated relationship, which lenses are adapted for sequential feeding through a slot opening in the canister and through a pair of parallel slots spanning the lens window of the face mask, in order to successively and slidably remove damaged lenses and slide new lenses into position over the lens window in a single operation, as deemed necessary.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved helmet formed of plastic or other desirable material and provided with a canister and a lens window bordered by two sets of parallel, spaced slots defined by three tracks, which canister contains multiple, flexible, rolled lenses mounted in perforated, end-to-end relationship, for slidably and sequentially extending through a slot opening in the canister and engaging an outside pair of slots defined by the outside and middle tracks and covering the lens window, such that each lens can be slidably replaced when damaged or obscured, by removing the damaged or obscured lens from the lens window, simultaneously slidably replacing that lens with an adjacent lens from the canister and tearing the old lens from the new one along the perforations.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved helmet with separate interchangeable transparent and tinted lenses, which helmet includes a rounded top and cowl constructed of plastic or other suitable material and provided with parallel sets of slots defined by three rigid tracks attached to the cowl and a canister removably mounted on one end of the tracks, which canister contains multiple, transparent plastic lenses that are rolled inside the canister and are attached in perforated, end-to-end relationship, for sequentially extending through a first, or outside set of parallel slots located between outside and middle tracks and across the lens window of the face mask. Damaged or obscured lenses are successively slidably removed from the lens window while simultaneously extending a second adjacent lens from the canister across the lens window in functional configuration and the removed lens is then torn from the new lens along the perforated interface. A second tinted lense may be inserted in the second, or inside set of parallel slots defined by the middle and inside tracks by opening a door hinged to the middle track outwardly of the cowl.